Not As Drunk As You Think I Am
by thorny21
Summary: Shikamaru shows up drunk late one night at Jesshika's door yelling confessions of what? And what about Temari?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not As Drunk As You Think I Am**

**By: Thorny21 **

**Pairing: Shikamaru X OC**

**Warning: Sex, cussing**

**Summery: Shikamaru shows up drunk late one night at Jesshika's door yelling confessions of what? And what about Temari?**

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Jesshika asked upon opening the door. She had known the raven in front of her had gone to Suna but he wasn't supposed to be back for another day or two.

"I had to see you," Shikamaru slurred. Right away she knew he had been drinking.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked just to make sure.

"Just…a little," the raven haired teen admitted.

"What are you doing here?" Jesshika asked again. It was after midnight and she was the only one home. Shikamaru came forward until his face was just inches away from the brunette's.

"I love you," Shikamaru stated.

"What? Now I know you're drunk," Jesshika said. She stepped back away from him. Shikamaru stared at her unmoving until she tried to go back into the house.

"Jesshika wait!" he yelled as he came towards her. Jesshika turned to look at him, stopping just inside her door.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you," Shikamaru said again. Jesshika shook her head.

"Go home, Shika. You don't know what you're saying," Jesshika replied as she turned away once more. She heard footsteps descend her stairs and with a sigh she went to go into the house until shouting behind her made her swiftly turn around. Shikamaru had left her porch and was now standing in the middle of the street shouting at the top of his lungs.

"JESSHIKA SHIRANUI I LOVE YOU!" he shouted as he stumbled around. Jesshika's eyes went wide as her face turned red. She ran down the stairs, grabbing Shikamaru and hauled him into the house before he woke the entire village. Once inside the raven tried to pull her to him.

"Shika stop it," she said as she tried to push him away. As she reached her hand up to place it on his chest he grabbed it, yanking her towards him until their lips met. Jesshika struggled for a minute but began to kiss him back, loving the feel of his rough, slightly chapped lips upon her own. When they broke apart for air, they stared into each other's eyes. Shikamaru had such a look of lust in his eyes it made shivers run down her spine. He reached his hand up to gently cup and caress the brunette's face before lowering his mouth to hers once again in a slow gentle kiss. All too soon he pulled away.

"I love you," he said again.

"Shika you don't know what you're saying. What about Temari?" Jesshika said. At the mention of the blonde woman from Suna, Shikamaru's eyes went dark.

"I don't want to talk about that bitch," he growled. Jesshika stepped back a little in fear. She had never seen him look like that, not even in combat, let alone speak the way he did. Jesshika pulled him to her couch and made him sit down next to her.

"What happened, Shika?" she asked him gently. Shikamaru let out a sigh as he averted his eyes.

"I went to Suna to see Temari to surprise her," he started. "When I got to her house I went in because I could hear her laughing."

"What happened?" Jesshika asked.

"I caught her in the living room with Baki," Shikamaru said darkly.

"What were they doing?" Jesshika asked, not sure she wanted to know. Shikamaru jumped to his feet and began to pace back and forth rapidly.

"She was straddling his lap and he was kissing her!" he shouted. Jesshika stared at him in shock. Temari…with Baki? It just wasn't right. She felt bad for her friend as she watched him pace back and forth fuming. Not knowing what else to do she stood up and waited for him to turn around. As soon as he did, he bumped into her and he grabbed her to keep her steady.

"You can't do this, Shika. You love Temari, not me," Jesshika said after a moment.

"No I don't. I realized on the way back that I didn't feel angry about what she did," Shikamaru explained. "Just that she didn't tell me about it."

"You're angry and drunk. Give it time to see how you feel," Jesshika tried to reason. "You might still love her." Shikamaru looked into her eyes and held her gaze.

"I may be angry and drunk but I know how I feel," he stated. "I never loved Temari like I do you." Tears sprang into the brunette's eyes as she pulled away from him.

"Don't do this to me. Don't make me feel like this," she said as the tears flowed down. Shikamaru walked up to her and pulled her back to him.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked sobering a little.

"Don't make me love you more than I already do," Jesshika whispered.

"You…love me?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"I have for a long time," Jesshika replied not looking at him. "More than you'll ever know." Shikamaru stared at the teen in shock.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked. Jesshika let out a sigh and turned away from the raven.

"You were too busy with the Chuunin exams, then you were with Temari shortly after," she replied. "It wouldn't have been right to tell you."

"If I would have known…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"You'd what? Dump Temari for me? Not likely," Jesshika deadpanned. Suddenly she felt an arm reach out and turn her around until she was face to face with the raven haired teen.

"I don't know if I'd have dumped her or not," Shikamaru retorted. "But it doesn't matter now. It's you I love."

"You expect me to believe that? How do I know you won't drop me when she comes for you?" Jesshika yelled. "She will come for you, ya know." Shikamaru looked at the highly upset teen in front of him. He knew she was right. When he stopped coming to Suna and sending letters, Temari would surely come to him.

"I wouldn't do that. I love you," Shikamaru said.

"Yea, sure ya do," Jesshika scoffed as she dropped her head so her bangs were shadowing her eyes. She was fighting back tears that were threatening to fall once again.

"Jessie-chan," Shikamaru said softly. Jesshika looked up into his brown eyes questioningly. Shikamaru dropped his head down, gently pressing his lips to hers in a slow, loving kiss. Jesshika stood still, unmoving before relenting and melting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. His hands lay upon her hips before he moved them up and down her sides lazily. Shikamaru licked and nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily granted. He darted his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of the moist cavern. She tasted like chocolate and hot sauce, sweet and a little spicy at the same time. Shikamaru never thought someone could taste as good as she did to him. Panting, they broke apart for air before he led her to the couch. Jesshika lay down as the raven haired teen crawled up her body, latching onto her neck and lightly biting, nipping and sucking on it. When he bit a particularly sensitive spot, where her collar bone meets her neck, she arched into him, grinding her pelvis against his.

"Mhmm…" Shikamaru moaned as she pressed herself against him. He slid his hand down her side and slipped it under her shirt, skimming his fingers along the flesh up to her breast before gently cupping it, causing her to moan. Jesshika wrapped her arms around his neck before reaching up and pulling his hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall freely behind him. Shikamaru let go of her neck and sat up, pulling the teen up with him. He lifted her shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor, leaving her in only a bra. Jesshika blushed a little as he took in her creamy white flesh.

"Beautiful…simply beautiful," Shikamaru breathed. Timidly Jesshika reached her hand up and pushed Shikamaru's vest off his shoulders, allowing it to join her discarded shirt on the floor. Wasting no time, Shikamaru quickly followed the vest with his shirt, leaving his chest bare. Jesshika ran her hands up and down his solid chest lightly, feeling every muscle underneath her fingertips. Moving closer, she bent her head down and places soft kisses on his hard abdomen before moving up his stomach to his chest, swirling her tongue around each of his hardened nipples.

"Mhmm…oh…mhmm…" he groaned as she grazed her teeth across one of his pert red buds. With her hand she pinched and rolled his other bud in her fingers. The sensation had him throwing his head back in pure pleasure. Without missing a beat, Jesshika immediately latched onto his neck, sucking and biting at it. Shikamaru's hands went to her waist before he trailed them up to her bra, unhooking it and pushing the straps off her shoulders. Jesshika sat back long enough for him to remove the flimsy lace and add it to the pile. He ran his hands over her creamy white breasts, brushing his thumbs over her taught nipples. Jesshika arched into his touch as he lowered his head to take one rosy nub in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nipple while he abused the other one with his hand.

"Gah…Shika…maru…" Jesshika moaned out, causing a smile to come to the raven's lips. Finding the one bud thoroughly abused, he moved onto the other one while the brunette ran her fingers up and down his back. Satisfied with the abuse, Shikamaru let go of the nipple and sat up away from the girl. She looked at him with half lidded lust filled eyes as she panted lightly. Shikamaru stood up off the couch and swept the girl up into his arms.

"Which way?" he asked in a husky voice. Jesshika simply pointed in the direction of her bedroom and Shikamaru carried her to it. He went in and shut the door before setting her on her feet next to the bed. He unsnapped her pants and pushed them down off her hips along with her underwear, letting them pool at her feet. He picked her up once again and laid her gently on the bed before dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Shika?" Jesshika said questioningly. Shikamaru smiled at her as he placed her legs over his shoulders and dipped his head to her shaven mound. He flicked his tongue out and gently lapped at her clit as he inserted a finger into her. He began to pump it in and out leisurely as he continued to lap at her moist opening. The feeling made shivers radiate up and down her spine and she tangled her hands into his raven locks.

"Shi…Shi…ka…" the brunette groaned as she writhed under his touch. Smirking he pumped his finger faster as he added a second one. Soon he had the teen bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. Jesshika could feel a tightening begin to coil in her stomach as a warm sensation started to make itself known in her groin.

"Fast…faster Shika…" Jesshika encouraged as she fought the waves of pleasure that threatened to engulf her. Shikamaru sped up his pace, earning soft mewls from the girl until her first orgasm hit, making her arch her back and lift up off the bed. She lay back down panting heavily as her body was rocked with tremors from her orgasm. The raven stood up and moved closer to the teen. Sensing him, Jesshika sat up and undid his pants, pushing them off until he was completely naked. He stepped out of the offending material around his ankles and let out a gasp as the brunette blew across his hardened member after giving it a small lick. She looked up as he let out a gasp and did it again. As she went to do it a third time, instead of just blowing across the tip she took as much of him in as she could.

"Kami…Jessie-…chan…" he groaned as her hot mouth engulfed his entire length. She started to bob her head up and down his long shaft swirling her tongue around it as she went. She pulled her mouth back so that the tip was just barely in her mouth before pushing her head forward and taking him as deep as possible.

"Gah…ngh…oh Kami!" Shikamaru moaned at the feel. She continued her ministrations until Shikamaru tapped her on the shoulder. He could feel himself getting close and he did not want to cum in her mouth. He wanted to be buried deep within her somewhere else when it came time for that. Jesshika let go of his cock with an audible pop to look up at him.

"What is it, Shika?" she asked. Shikamaru bent down and lifted her to her feet before pushing her back onto the bed and crawling up her body.

"I've gotta have you now," Shikamaru said in a low voice. Jesshika nodded as he aligned himself with her entrance. In one swift movement, Shikamaru thrust deep within her as she cried out.

"AHHH!" she cried as tears sprang to her eyes. She had never felt pain like this before. Shikamaru looked down into her eyes and noticed the tears. He froze as he stared at them, not comprehending what they meant. Once his alcohol-abused mind cleared a bit, he realized just what they were.

"Jesshika? You're a…virgin?" he asked softly. Jesshika averted her eyes and refused to look at him. He reached over and cupped her chin, tilting her head until she was looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

"I…was saving myself," Jesshika said, although to her it sounded rather lame.

"Saving yourself? For who?" Shikamaru asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"For you," Jesshika told him. "I didn't know it would hurt this much." The raven's eyes went wide at that and he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.

"It'll get better, I promise," he said as they broke apart.

"Okay," Jesshika said, trusting him not to hurt her. Shikamaru held still just kissing her until she got used to his size. After a few moments, Jesshika started moving her hips against his. He pulled out almost to the tip before thrusting back in. He kept a steady pace until she got used to the feel.

"So…tight…" Shikamaru moaned. As he continued to move Jesshika wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her everywhere he could reach.

"Shika…harder…faster…gah…" she panted. Not wasting anytime Shikamaru picked up his pace and began to thrust into her harder. The moans and soft mewls emanating from her spurred him on and he began to pound into her relentlessly. Jesshika scratched her nails down his back, causing him to moan out and thrust harder.

"Shika…pleaseee…" she panted out as the familiar tightening began to grow again. She had never felt something this good before and as the heat began to pool in her groin once again she fought to hold on longer.

"So…close…" Shikamaru moaned before lowering his head and latching onto her neck once more.

"Shika…damn…it…" Jesshika groaned as he bit her neck lightly. She angled her hips to take him deeper. When Shikamaru bit her in the same sensitive spot on her neck she arched against him and cried out.

"SHIKAMARU!" she cried as the force of her orgasm engulfed her. A few more thrusts from the raven brought him his own release.

"JESSHIKA!" Shikamaru cried out as her silken walls clamped down on his throbbing member milking him for all he had to offer. He collapsed on top of the brunette, both panting heavily as they rode out their orgasms together. On shaky arms, Shikamaru lifted himself up and rolled to the side, pulling out of the girl and causing her to moan at the loss. He pulled her to him so that she was curled into his side. He couldn't help but notice how well she fit in his arms. They lay that way contently while trying to catch their breaths. As her breathing slowed, Jesshika moved to lay her head on the raven's chest. He instantly wrapped his arm around her tiny waist as he closed his eyes. Jesshika had already closed her eyes and was laying silently listening to his heart beating.

"I love you, Jesshika Shiranui," Shikamaru told her once again. He only hoped that she would believe him this time. Jesshika lay there saying nothing. When she didn't say anything, Shikamaru opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He went to pull away from her until she threw her arm across his chest and held him tightly.

"I love you too, Shikamaru Nara," Jesshika said before dropping off to sleep. A big smile crossed his features and he closed his eyes once again.

"I will love you forever," he said before falling asleep himself.

**A/N: This fic started out as a weird ass dream I had last night. I need all of your opinions on whether you would like to see this become a full story or leave it as a one shot. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: No More Mr. Nice Guy**

**By: Thorny21 **

**Pairing: Shikamaru X OC**

**Warning: Language**

**Summary: Shikamaru is in love with Jesshika, but her being with Kankuro prevents him from saying any thing. What does he see that makes him change his mind? Will she believe him?**

Shikamaru watched as the woman he loved walked away in the arms of her boyfriend Kankuro. Jesshika Shiranui was a tall brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Shikamaru hated that he couldn't tell the teen how he felt but she had been dating Kankuro no Subaku for a little over 6 months now. He didn't notice his best friend Choji walk up beside him and sit down.

"Man, why don't you just tell her?" Choji asked. Shikamaru looked over to him staring at him in concern.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said before looking away. Choji chuckled a little.

"Come off it, Shikamaru. We all know you're in love with her," he deadpanned. Shikamaru whipped his head around to look at him wide-eyed.

"You do?" he said in disbelief. Choji nodded as he pulled out a bag of chips and opened them.

"We've known for a long time," he admitted. "So just tell her already." Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Its so troublesome but I can't," he said softly.

"Why not?" Choji asked, popping a chip into his mouth.

"It wouldn't be right. She's with Kankuro," Shikamaru explained.

"But even we can see how he treats her! That's what ain't right," Choji retorted. Shikamaru stood up from his spot on the ground and shook his head.

"Just forget it, Choji. There's nothing I can do," he said. "I've got a mission anyway." Choji watched his best friend walk away looking dejected. That was always the problem with the raven haired teen. He was too nice for his own good. Choji turned his attention to the clouds as he popped the last chip into his mouth.

"Kami please help him," he said before getting up and walking away.

Shikamaru went back to his house to get ready for his mission. Lady Tsunade was sending him to Suna to deliver an important scroll to Kazekage Gaara, Kankuro's younger brother. Tsunade had originally planned to have Naruto deliver it but Shikamaru asked to do it as a favor. Knowing the reason behind the request, Tsunade quickly agreed. Shikamaru had been hoping to get out of the village before he saw Jesshika with Kankuro but he had no such luck. The Suna ninja had arrived a week earlier than he had been expected, and would be leaving tonight. As he walked into the house we went past his father saying nothing as he headed straight for his room. Shikaku shook his head before picking up his cup of sake and drinking it down. A few hours later, he came down to eat so his mother didn't badger him about not eating. He picked at his food, not really hungry until his father spoke up.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru!" Shikaku yelled. Shikamaru snapped his head up to meet his father's gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"Where is your mind tonight?" Shikaku asked. Shikamaru had been acting weird all day and he didn't know what was going on with him. Shikamaru waited until his mother was out of ear shot before speaking.

"I don't even know where to begin," he said. Shikaku laughed.

"Use that I.Q. of yours and start at the beginning," he said.

"I'm…in love with…this girl…," Shikamaru started.

"Huh? Temari, right?" Shikaku cut in. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Hell no! We're just friends," he told him. Shikaku stared at his son in disbelief. He had been certain that he and the blonde haired ninja from Suna were more than friends. She was the only girl he had seen his son with besides the Shiranui girl, the Kamizuki girl and the Umino girl. But he supposed it was only normal to be with them since they were a squad with Yamato and were his son's friends.

"Ok so you're just friends. Then who is it that you're in love with?" Shikaku asked. Shikamaru went to open his mouth but shut it quickly when his mother came back into the room. Shikaku stood up from the table and his wife looked at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked sternly.

"Just going for a walk. Come on, Shikamaru," Shikaku said as he walked away from the table. Shikamaru hurried behind his father.

"Where are we going?" he wondered aloud. By the time he got outside he lost sight of his father.

"Up here, son," Shikaku said. Shikamaru looked up to see his father sitting on the roof of their home smoking a cigarette. The raven haired teen jumped up and sat next to him.

"More privacy from your mother's ears," Shikaku said by way of explanation.

"Good idea. Don't need the whole village knowing," Shikamaru agreed.

"So, tell me about this girl," Shikaku said as he lay back on the roof and stared up into the night sky. Shikamaru let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, she's smart and funny…and has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen," he started. Shikaku looked over at his son as he got a far away look in his eyes. He chuckled to himself when he realized his son was really in love with this girl.

"What does she look like?" he asked when the teen stopped talking.

"She has long brown hair that goes to her waist and her eyes are like molten chocolate," the raven teen said.

"She sounds pretty," Shikaku mused. Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"She's beautiful, Dad. Like nothing I've ever seen," he stated. Shikamaru flopped back onto the roof and lay next to his dad. They stayed like that just watching the stars in the night sky for a while until Shikaku broke the silence.

"So what's keeping you from going to her?" he asked. Shikamaru sat up and looked out over the village.

"I…can't. She's…with someone else," he said in a whisper.

"Have you told her how you feel?" the elder Nara asked.

"I can't. As long as she's with him, I won't hurt her like that," Shikamaru replied. Shikaku sat up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Give it time. It'll work out in the end. It always does," he said before standing up and jumping to the ground. Shikamaru watched as his father threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it before walking into the house. Sighing once more he flopped back onto the roof.

"What am I gonna do?" he said to the night sky. When no answer came to him, he slipped off the roof into his room and went to sleep. He was leaving for Suna early so he could deliver the scroll and get back as soon as possible. He didn't want to have to be there with _him_ any longer than he had to. All too soon the sun was filtering its rays into his room. He sat up and looked around his room when his alarm clock went off.

"_Why do I even bother to set that thing?_" he thought as he glared at it. After a few minutes he got out of bed and shut it off after realizing it wouldn't quiet on its own. With a stretch, he went over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes before heading for the shower. He turned the water on and set it to the perfect temperature before stripping down and climbing in. He let the water cascade over his head while thoughts of a certain brunette plagued his mind. He really wasn't looking forward to going to Suna now but he had no choice. He asked for this mission and Tsunade was counting on him; he couldn't back out on her. Realizing he was stalling he sighed and shut the water off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He quickly dried off and got dressed before grabbing his pack off the floor and heading downstairs. As he passed the dining room he saw that his father was already up drinking a cup of tea. He looked up as Shikamaru passed and simply nodded before turning back to his drink. Shikamaru nodded back and with a wave left the house to go to Tsunade's office. In no time at all Shizune was showing him into her office and he went up to her desk.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru," Tsunade said as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Ohayo," Shikamaru replied as he tried to stifle a yawn. Tsunade pulled open a drawer on her desk and pulled out a scroll handing it to the raven.

"Get this to Gaara as soon as possible," Tsunade stated firmly.

"Hai, at once," Shikamaru said as he bowed to the fifth hokage.

"Dismissed. Have a safe journey," Tsunade said as the teen left and closed the door behind him. He made short work of going through the village and heading out of the gates. He knew it was going to take 3 days to get there and 3 days to get back.

Three days later he found himself coming upon the gates of Suna. As he was a frequent visitor there, the ninja at the gates let him go through without any problems. On his way to Kazekage tower he looked around the busy village.

"_Sure is a lot of people milling about_," he thought to himself. "_Even Kankuro kissing that girl_." Shikamaru stopped in his tracks when his thoughts caught up to his mind.

"Wait, what?" he yelped as he turned around. He hurried into an alley to watch the pair. Kankuro was indeed kissing another girl. From the looks of it, she was a ninja from the Hidden Rain village. Shikamaru could feel the anger rising up in him as he continued to watch.

"_How dare he do this to her?_" he thought. Shaking his head he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Staying slightly angry he left his hiding spot and hurried to Gaara's office. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of the damn scroll and get the hell out of Suna before he killed a certain brunette. He shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered down the hall of the large tower until he came to Gaara's office. Giving a quick knock, he waited for an answer from within.

"Enter!" came the deep but soft voice of the Kazekage. Shikamaru took a deep breath before opening the door and entering. He moved to stand in front of the large desk and waited to be acknowledged. The red head sitting at the desk looked up at him with a smile.

"Ah Shikamaru, so good to see you again," he said.

"Yes, its been a while," Shikamaru agreed, trying his best to hide his anger. He stepped forward and pulled the scroll out of his vest pocket before handing it to Gaara.

"Thank you," Gaara said as he opened it and began to read. Shikamaru stood silently as the teen finished reading the scroll. He pulled out a pen and jotted something onto a blank scroll before rolling it up and handing it to the raven in front of him. Shikamaru took it without a word and placed it into his vest pocket. Gaara studied him for a moment. He could tell the teen was agitated about something, though he was doing his best to hide it. Under the Kazekage's intense gaze, Shikamaru shifted uneasily from foot to foot being careful not to meet his eyes.

"Is something wrong? You seem…angry," Gaara said after a moment.

"No, everything is fine, Gaara. Is there anything else you need? I must return home," Shikamaru said politely. He tried to pass off a fake smile but Gaara could see right through it.

"I do not require anything else. Thank you, Shikamaru," Gaara said. Shikamaru bowed before turning and hurriedly leaving the room. As he pulled the door open, he bumped into Baki and Temari.

"Sorry," Shikamaru said simply as he continued on his way out the door. Baki and Temari walked into the office and looked at Gaara.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Baki. Gaara shook his head.

"I do not know. He looks kind of…heartbroken?" he said, unsure. Temari shook her head as well.

"No that's not it. But something is definitely bothering him," she replied. Shikamaru quickly exited the tower and headed straight for the gates, anxious to get out of the village. On his way through the market, he ran into Kankuro.

"Shikamaru? When did you get here?" Kankuro asked. "Are you leaving now?"

"A little while ago and yes I'm leaving," Shikamaru stated flatly as he continued on his way. Kankuro looked after him for a moment before yelling to him.

"Give Jesshika my love, ne?" Kankuro said. Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks but refused to turn around. He had all he could do to control his rising anger as his hands closed into tight fists.

"Yea, sure," he said through gritted teeth before walking out of the gate, leaving a dumbfounded Kankuro behind.

It had been almost a week since he had been back in Konoha. Shikamaru couldn't get what he saw out of his head. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could tell the woman he loved that he had caught her boyfriend kissing another woman. It would break her heart and possibly make her hate him. No. He wouldn't say a word unless forced to. He just hoped that if it came to that, she wouldn't hate him for it. Sighing he walked through the village looking for a place to calm his mind. As he wandered around he saw Naruto talking to Jesshika. He said something he didn't quite catch but whatever it was made her glomp him excitedly. Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around the girl, twirling her around happily. Out of the corner of his eye, Shikamaru caught movement and when he turned to look he noted that it was Kankuro. From the look on the brunette's face he could tell he was livid. He started for the teens as they broke apart. Naruto ruffled Jesshika's hair before waving goodbye and walking off. Jesshika was busy fixing her hair while laughing slightly when Kankuro came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Shikamaru watched as the girl turned around and threw her arms around Kankuro's neck before kissing him. After a moment she pulled back and looked into his eyes. Shikamaru couldn't watch anymore and walked away, heading up to the bench where he had first became friends with Choji so long ago. He flopped onto his back, closing his eyes and letting the silence calm him and clear his mind. A few minutes later his eyes popped open to the sound of someone fighting with someone else.

"I recognize that voice," Shikamaru said as he sat up. Looking around he didn't see anyone so he shrugged and went to lay back down. Suddenly a loud resounding smack rang out.

"Itai!" Shikamaru sat bolt upright and ran down the stairs. He recognized that voice! It was Jesshika crying out in pain. He looked around franticly trying to locate her when his eyes came upon her sitting on the ground with Kankuro towering over her. Growling low, he ran towards them as fast as he could.

"I can't believe you! I come all the way to see you and I find you in Naruto's arms?" Kankuro shouted. "How long has this been going on?"

"I already told you! I'm not seeing Naru-chan!" Jesshika cried. "I was congratulating him for making ANBU with Sasuke!" Kankuro shook his head and balled his hand into a fist.

"I don't believe you! You are cheating on me, you bitch!" he raved. Just as he went to bring his fist down onto her head, his hand froze in mid air. He looked at his arm in confusion for a moment before it registered in his mind that another hand prevented him from moving. He looked up only to see Shikamaru standing in front of him, anger evident in his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shikamaru growled warningly. Kankuro yanked his arm away from the raven haired ninja.

"Back off, Shikamaru. This doesn't concern you," he hissed.

"She's my friend and you aren't going to hurt her anymore," Shikamaru replied darkly.

"Friend? That friend has been cheating on me!" Kankuro retorted. "You knew it too, didn't you?"

"She's never cheated on your dumb ass! If anyone's cheating its you!" Shikamaru snapped, momentarily forgetting the brunette sitting on the ground behind him. The sound of movement behind him caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jesshika standing up.

"What does he mean by that, Kankuro?" she asked in confusion.

"Nothing. He don't know what he's talking about," Kankuro shouted.

"Bull shit! I caught you kissing another girl from the Hidden Rain village!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he brought his gaze back to the Suna ninja.

"Is…is that true?" Jesshika asked, as a lone tear slipped down her face. Kankuro said nothing but continued to glare at the raven in front of him.

"Shika, is it true?" Jesshika demanded, growing bolder. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, I saw him with her when I went to Suna last week," he said. "I'm sorry." Kankuro growled angrily as he swung his gaze to the brunette.

"You can't believe him! He's lying!" he shouted. Shikamaru scoffed.

"Seriously? I catch you cheating and I'm the liar?" he deadpanned. "Why would I lie?" Jesshika looked back and forth between the two ninja. She wasn't sure who to believe. Shikamaru was one of her best friends and he would never hurt her. Kankuro loved her and wouldn't do something like that, would he? She loved him, didn't she?

"Because you want her for yourself! I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's looking!" Kankuro stated. "You'd do anything to take her from me!"

"I'd never intentionally break anyone up just to have them for myself!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jesshika cried. Kankuro and Shikamaru broke from their staring contest to look at her.

"Believe me, babe. I'd never do anything to hurt you," Kankuro said sweetly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You are so full of it. You continually treat her like shit and you wouldn't hurt her?" he said in disbelief. Kankuro swung his attention back to the raven haired teen in front of him.

"Like you wouldn't hurt her?" he sneered.

"Of course I wouldn't! I love her!" Shikamaru spat out. Jesshika's eyes went wide as did Kankuro's.

"I see how it is now. You saw me kissing that other girl and you were going to use it to break us up all along," Kankuro stated flatly. This caused Jesshika's attention to be brought to the brunette. She stalked towards him angrily as her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"You bastard! You did cheat on me, didn't you?" she growled. Too late Kankuro realized his mistake and backed away from the pissed off kunoichi.

"No, he…he tricked me!" he sputtered holding his hands up in front of him. Shikamaru watched as the tiny brunette's entire body shook in anger. She said nothing as she reared her arm back and punched the teen square in the face, sending him flying back a good few feet away. Shikamaru's mouth dropped open in shock. He didn't know she could hit that hard. Jesshika turned back towards the raven and he stiffened up, waiting to see if she was going to punch him.

"I guess Saara was right. Those chakra lessons from Sakura do come in handy," she said as she shook her now bruised hand. Shikamaru's eyes went wide once more. Sakura was teaching Jesshika and Saara how to compress their chakra into their fists? They were all in trouble now. He snapped his attention back to the girl in front of him when she was just a few feet away. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he was going to stand his ground come hell or high water.

"You…." Jesshika snapped as she closed the gap between them. Shikamaru met her gaze and readied himself for her punch. When she grabbed the front of his vest, he closed his eyes and waited but it never came. His eyes popped open when instead of a fist connecting with his face, he felt soft lips upon his own. He was confused at first but he returned the kiss, deepening it as he did so. He brought his hands up to gently cup the brunette's face as she let go of his vest. Breaking apart for air they just stared at each other, panting.

"Wha?" Shikamaru started but was cut off by the feel of lips softly brushing his once more. Jesshika pulled back and smiled at him.

"I didn't think you'd ever tell me you loved me," she said.

"How…did you know I loved you?" he asked in confusion. Jesshika smirked at him.

"I saw the way you were watching me when you thought no one was looking," she said. "Besides, people in this village talk, ya know." Shikamaru's shoulders slumped a little. He was sure he did his best to hide how he was felt about the girl. Jesshika tapped his forehead laughing.

"You may have a high I.Q. but you suck at hiding your feelings from me," she said. Shikamaru's face turned red a little as she pressed her body closer to his.

"It's true you know. I do love you, Jesshika," he said. Jesshika smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know. I love you too, Shika." she said. "I have for a long time." Shikamaru raised a brow at that.

"You have? Then why were you with Kankuro?" he asked.

"He was just a distraction while waiting for your lazy ass to admit you loved me," Jesshika replied. Shikamaru mentally face palmed himself. If he had listened to his friends and just told her, they could have been together all this time. The sound of moaning coming from behind them made them both turn to look. Kankuro was slowly getting up from where he had been punched into the wall. He stumbled his way over to the two teens, wiping blood from his nose and lips as he did so.

"I hope you two are happy together. Kami knows you deserve each other," he spat. "Take it easy, though. She ain't been broken in yet." Shikamaru and Jesshika watched as Kankuro made his way back out the gates, heading home to Suna. Shikamaru turned his head to glance at the brunette standing next to him.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked.

"He means I'm still a virgin," Jesshika said. "We never slept together." Shikamaru's eyes went wide as his entire face turned bright red. He sputtered a bit not knowing what to say to that. Jesshika laughed at him before pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. Snapping out of it, he kissed her back fiercely before breaking apart for air.

"Lets go. My dad wants to meet you," Shikamaru stated.

"Sounds good to me." Jesshika agreed. "Take me home, big boy." Shikamaru choked on his spit before wrapping his arms around the tiny brunette's waist and leading her back towards his home. He just knew his dad was gonna love her. His mom on the other hand? The jury was still out on that one…..

**A/N: I wrote this for ShirahimeHatake, as she requested to read more one-shots with this pairing. I hope you like it! Please Read and Review! As always, any flames will be used to melt the marshmallows for my s'mores!**


End file.
